


Jackonde

by sadsoulmate



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoulmate/pseuds/sadsoulmate
Summary: Когда лицо твоего друга рисовали художники эпохи Возрождения....





	

Когда Дэн в первый раз ловит себя на мысли, что у Джексона улыбка Моны Лизы, он усмехается про себя. И вправду, похоже. Он собирается сделать коллаж, чтобы показать парням, но оказывается, что он срочно нужен абсолютно всем, поэтому Дэн забывает об этой замечательной идее.

Он постоянно решает проблемы своего детского сада. Не успел забрать паспорт после пограничного контроля – считай, потеряли; не распределил сам по номерам – дети успеют перессориться, кто с кем ночует. Том периодически теряет свой телефон (каждый гребаный раз он находится в чьем-нибудь чемодане), Джоша не пускают в бар в Швеции (Вулфи клянется охраннику, что будет бдить его трезвость, как девственность своей младшей сестры), Чарли приводит девиц в номер (главное — вовремя заметить, забрать Джоша и разбудить пораньше), Боб подхватывает простуду (купить жаропонижающие иногда тот еще квест).

Иногда все случается одновременно, и у Вулфи просто опускаются руки. Спасает Джексон, который выслушивает его ругательства в темноте очередного гостиничного номера. – Давай напьемся? – и включает свет.

Они находят маленький, еще работающий бар в нескольких кварталах от отеля. Легче было бы выпить прямо в лобби, но оба не хотят спустить кучу денег посреди тура. Бармен ставит перед ними по пинте и шоту, сообщая, что они закрываются через час. Им хватает, чтобы нарезаться, и когда они возвращаются, Джек заговорщически рассказывает, что ему несколько раз предлагали играть в группе, но там пока ничего не ясно, и сам он сомневается.

Дэна почему-то мутит, видимо от виски на ход ноги, не от того же, что Джек может следовать за мечтой. Поэтому он крепче держит плечо друга и ничего не говорит. Наутро у обоих раскалывается голова, зато детсад, заметив, что Вулфи не в настроении, притих и ведет себя образцово.

В Париже у них есть свободное время. Все, конечно, хотят залезть на Эйфелеву башню, чтобы плюнуть. У Джо с Томом после этого какие-то свои планы, Вулфи не лезет, но берет с них обещание не делать глупостей. Чарли с Майлсом и техниками собираются за луковым супом, а Джош хочет в Лувр. Дэн присоединяется, чтобы не оставлять его одного, следом подтягивается Джексон.

У Джоконды толпа, но они все равно протискиваются. Джош доволен, и когда он ведет их в другие залы, Джек шепчет Вулфи на ухо: «Какая-то она... не такая, ничего особенного». Конечно, думает Дэн, ты себя каждый день в зеркале видишь. Для тебя обыденно, а у меня дыхание перехватывает.

Он тянет Джека за светлую прядь: «Пойдем, знаток, а то малыша потеряем в Ренессансе этом, будешь вместо него играть?»

Ко дню рождения Джека у Вулфи не готов подарок, поэтому он просто пытается дать Джеку внеочередной выходной, но тот героически отказывается и говорит странными загадками, мол, я потом заберу у тебя свой подарок.

В Австралии их догоняет джетлаг, днем рубит, и вся группа существует, залившись кофе по самую макушку, и просыпается Дэн в четыре утра. Рядом ворочается Джексон. Он замечает, что Вулфи уже не спит, и рассматривает его так, будто оценивает.

– Слушай, я готов принимать подарки, – ухмыляется он. – Пойдем купаться?

– Сейчас?

– Ага. И обязательно голышом. Если ты, конечно, не стесняешься.

Звучит как вызов.

Впрочем, стесняется, кажется, сам Козенс. Пока Вулфи только стягивает с себя джинсы, он уже забегает в воду с пронзительным воплем и тут же выскакивает обратно. Вулфи решает все-таки не повторять его подвиг. Синяя Венера в пене морской — не его амплуа.

– Бля, вода ледяная!

Вулфи протягивает ему захваченное отельное полотенце.

– У них тут, типа, зима, Джеки.

– Ага, и хожу я вниз головой? И не зови меня так! Мне двадцать, и у меня сейчас будет деньрожденческий подарок. Хоть и вверх тормашками. Ну или как пойдет.

Дэн давится сигаретным дымом, когда Джек подходит неприлично близко для полностью раздетого человека.

– Слушай. Раз уж я теперь достаточно взрослый на твой вкус....

– Не достаточно.

– … и мы уже на другой стороне планеты...

– Джексон!

– … по плану точно должны идти поцелуи.

– Чёрт.

Потом Дэн заставит Джексона одеться, сам разведет костер, и они просидят до самого завтрака, но сначала он, наконец, сцеловывает хитрющую улыбку Джоконды.


End file.
